


Say Good-bye

by 1StoryMaker



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injured Character, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: Shinichi knew the risks but he wanted it to be over. Just one more person to catch before it would all be over.He took off on his own, leaving behind a trail, just in case. However, he got caught. Left all alone, tortured.As usual, he could only rely on himself to get out, unless...
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 22





	Say Good-bye

_Here I stand helpless and left for dead._

The boy panted, struggling to hold a wince as he tried to stand on his shaky legs. He was soo tired.

He could feel his eyelids lower, his skin sticky, his body feeling heavier than ever.

_Closer your eyes, so many days go by_

How long has it been since he had been caught? It felt like a week, but some part of his mind, the part that got him into this mess said it was just two.

If only his mind would stop running at a pace he can't comprehend for now.

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

This was the end, the moment all were waiting for. How long had he been yearning for this?

They finally managed to get the Black Organisation and capture their major members. Only a few remained. It was just a matter of time and resilience.

He remembered trying to catch a close associate of Gin's, "Shinichi Kudo, feh, no wonder there was no body found. No matter, Gin may have paid the price because of you, so I'll avenge him."

The FBI should have arrived by now. They had taken risks as well precautions. They should have come, but...

...but they didn't.

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies_

As Conan and as Shinichi, the FBI trusted him and often followed the plan to a T. So what went wrong this time?

"Scream brat! You're a pint sized nobody! No one will come to save you, I've learnt from the best!"

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

He could feel himself loosing blood, his body growing weaker by the second.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

If anyone knew him well enough, they'd know he's one thing: Stubborn. Stubborn as a mule. It'd be like gambling with devil if you were to bet against him.

So far, he's held onto that stubbornness but he knew it's a loosing battle. But he will be damned if he didn't try to hold on.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

Each time the man returned, Conan would close himself off, trying to ignore what's happening, he was too weak to resist it, but still resilient enugh to not give the man the satisfaction he wanted.

Each touch, every contact with that wretched blade made his skin crawl, but he willed himself to not break.

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

He knew the type.

The man was a loose cannon. He had nothing left for him and he knew it. Once he accomplished what he wanted, he'd kill himself.

Shinichi didn't want to see anymore bloodshed.

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies_

He may not trust the FBI completely, he reflected as he managed to slip his hand out of his shackles, but he trusted himself.

And he would get out. Even if the world had abandoned him, he'll make it out.

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong_

As he went out, he could feel himself weaken further. He stood, swaying a bit.

He noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

For some unknown reason, he couldn't help but think about a certain thief associated with the radiant white moon.

Their dance was always a welcome break, their rivalry fun yet serious.

Would that thief miss him? He seemed the type to keep watch over his "critics".

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Maybe it was because he was lost in thought, maybe it was the shock, maybe it was the bloodloss, but he was surprised when he lost his balance and fell...

...only to be caught by a pair of arms covered in white.

_Hold on, hold on_

The figure clad in white seemed to hold him tight, as though he were a lifeline, despite the fact that Conan, no, Shinichi, did it matter who he was, felt like he was flatlining.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

"K-KI-" a finger pressed against his lips. Gently, the arms around him wrapped him in his cape.

He felt himself fall adrift in his arms, swaying with him as he glided out of the place.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

However, before leaving, the thief made sure to knock out that wretched man with his card gun, tying him up with a sturdy rope and cuffed him.

The thief growing tense as he felt the not-child fall unconscious and as his clothes got stained

_Hold on, hold on_

"Sorry I'm late Tantie-kun. Just hold on." He muttered to the unconscious detective.

"Don't die on me Shinichi, you can't leave me without saying Goodbye."

_Goodbye_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. If it helps, you can imagine that KID managed to get him into a hospital on time and Shinichi woke up to everyone glaring at him with concern.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is:  
> Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> This is a one-shot. I hope you liked it, even if it sent a pang in your heart.


End file.
